Heart of the Universe
by Lady Jam
Summary: For almost a millennia the world of Sanq has experience peace free from the mysterious Ayakashi that once plague the world. But peace is again threatened now that the Ayakashi is back and it is up to the current Guardians of the Sky to save it.


**Heart of the Universe**

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Gundam Wing  
**Genre: **angst, drama, supernatural, mystery  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing:** 2x4x1, 3x5, 13x6  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them just the plot of this story.

**Summary:** For almost a millennia the world of Sanq has experience peace free from the mysterious Ayakashi that once plague the world. But peace is again threatened now that the Ayakashi is back and it is up to the current Guardians of the Sky to save it.

**AN:** Some reference would be based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn, xxxHolic, Code Geass and other various anime.

* * *

**Prologue: ****_Erabu_**** (Choice)**

"Odin(1)!" a melodic voice called unto the Sky Guardian who is getting ready to go on board his airship the Wing.

"Aoi (2)," he greeted his wife as he saw her with his two adopted children beside her and their youngest – a new born infant, clutched protectively on her bosom.

"Leaving without at least a word good bye? It seems that, My Lord, has forgotten he has a family," Aoi said in a teasing tone her Persian blue eyes dancing with amusement though their depths hides a deeper emotion – worry, fear, sadness, resignation.

"Forgive me, My Lady, for the remiss," her husband said as she stopped in front of him.

"Be careful, Saiai (3), I fear that I might lose you too like I lost Marticus (4). Should that happen I don't think I could survive it a second time," she said. Gone was the playful lilt in her voice she previously had as a crystalline tear made its way down her cheek.

Odin caught the precious droplet as she leans on his caress. "I will, my love. I love you. Please be safe also for I too won't be able to survive should anything happen to you or our children," they shared a tender moment basking in each other's presence.

The moment was then broken by a soft whimper from their youngest son. The couple broke apart and looked at their child with fond amusement. "My little sky, my little Heero," he then kissed the child's forehead and gave his wife a loving kiss. He then knelt down to hug his two other children.

He reaches inside his pocket and produced a ring and gave it to his adopted son. "Milliardo, I know you know what this is," he said presenting the child a ring with the insignia of Fulmine(5). "I know you are still too young to inherit your father's place, but I feel that this ring should only be carried by those with Fulmine's blood running to their vanes. Please know that although you and your sister were not born from my loins that you both are still my beloved children and as my son I trust you with the care of both your mother and siblings. Make me proud, my son," he said kissing the boy's forehead.

Clutching the ring in both of his small hands the boy faced his adoptive father with eyes blazing with his resolve. "Yes Father, I promise to make you proud and protect them," the boy said with determination. Odin smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"As for my little princess," he said facing his adoptive daughter "Please take care of your little brother and help your mother. Ok, Relena?" he said "Also remember that you would always, be my little princess," he said kissing her forehead.

"I guess I need to get going now," he said standing up giving his family a smile before turning his back to head for the awaiting ship.

As the ship took off from the runway Aoi shed more tears but remained strong. As the Wing disappeared in the distance she gathered her children close to her and headed back to the Pendragon Palace (6).

* * *

"Your Majesty!" her personal knight called out to her.

"Your Majesty we must leave immediately!" he said urgency in his voice as he ushered the Lady and her children to safety. "The Ayakashi (7) are just beyond our gates. The Guardian Odin order me to evacuate you and the royal children to a safe place," he said.

"Trant (8)tell me is my husband on his way back," the frantic lady asked her knight who is escorting her and her children to a waiting transport. Trant can't look at his lady as he handed the Guardian of the Sky's Ring to her. Dread filled Aoi as she accepted the ring. "I understand," she whispered in a heartbroken manner.

Aoi tried to gather her remaining strength despite the awful news of her husband's death. She gathered her children and followed Trant.

_'I need to be strong for my children and Sanq's sake,'_ she said to herself her resolve shining brightly in her eyes.

* * *

"Shit! They are fast," Trant cursed as he ran behind his lady and the royal children while protecting them from the Ayakashi pursuing them. "I don't have a choice," he stopped and faced the advancing Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi lashed out with a powerful shadow attack. "**_Shirohakusho!_**(9)" he clapped his hand once and the Ayakashi's attack was negated. "Che, You will die here Ayakashi!" he said while he focuses all his strength in lighting his sky ring with his sky flames "**_Shiroyubi!_** (10)" a wave of sky flames erupted and consumed the Ayakashi and the whole vicinity. Trant smiled a rueful smile as he too was consumed by his attack.

_'Aoi, sister, stay safe,'_

* * *

Aoi turned to look behind her when he felt Trant's Shiroyubi. "No! Trant!"

* * *

The palace was then again rocked by a powerful explosion. "Mama, I am scared," Relena cried as she with her mother and siblings entered the palace hanger.

Aoi knelt and huddled around her children, she handed Heero to Milliardo to hug her daughter. "Shh… Relena, don't cry everything would be alright you'll see," she said comforting her distraught daughter.

She then stood up and led her children to three awaiting escape pods she turned to Milliardo and took the sleeping Heero to the first pod. She smiled sadly upon her sleeping son. Despite the chaos around him the little prince was never disturbed from his sleep. "My little Cielo(11), My Heero, I pray to the gods that you would grow into a fine you man into a world of peace. Become the Heart of the Universe that influences, understands, accepts, and encompasses all,(12)" she then took out the ring given to her by her brother, Trant – the Guardian of the Sky's Ring, that once belonged to his beloved Odin. She threaded the ring to a silver chain and fastens the chain around his neck and kissed his fine head as she seals the pod's door.

She then went to her two other children. "Milliardo, Relena, I'll be sending you along with your brother to a friend of mine, the Lady of Nebbia (13). You'll be safe there," she said as she gathered both her children in a hug.

"Won't Mama be going with us?" Little Relana asked.

Aoi smiled but kissed her forehead, "Not yet I have to do something here first," she said. She then unclasped the chain around her neck. "Relena, my darling little princess, grow into a beautiful woman your father and I dreamt you to be. Be the Goddess of Justice and Victory. Be fair to those you hold under wing and grace them with your smile that will lead them to victory,"

She then turned to her eldest son, "Milliard, I hate to place a very big responsibility onto your shoulders, but I would like you to promise me you would protect both your brother and sister. Could you do that for me my Brave Little Prince, my Raijin(14)? Be the lightning rod that draws everything to yourself and ward all damage away from your family, (15)," she said solemnly as she hands him a dagger with the emblem of Sanq engrave in it hilt.

Milliard looked into her eyes with his resolve shining brightly in his eyes as he clutches the weapon in his small hands. "I promise you Mother, like I had promised Father. I'll protect them with everything I have. I'll be the Lightning Rod that protects them," he said. Aoi smiled at him and kisses his forehead.

She then led them to two separate pods and activated the sleep gas inside to put them to sleep until they reach their destination. Securing all three pods she typed in the coordinates to deliver them to her friend Angelina(16) the Lady of Nebbia in Warwick Palace(17).

_'They'll be safe there and after this everything would be alright and they could live in peace,'_ she thought as she exits Pendragon to face their enemies for the last time.

* * *

The Ayakashi is swarming the palace grounds everywhere she looks there is death and devastation. It broke her heart to see her kingdom in such a devastating state. Immense grief weigh down her heart with the death of both her brother and husband and the devastation of her kingdom now faces.

_'This has to stop. I need to stop this for my children's future,'_ she thought with resolve reinforcing her battered heart she raises her staff that is alight with the radiance of her Oath Flame(18) as column of light encompasses her.

"_**Ruggito de Cieli!**_(19)"

The light spreads out to encompass everything and all the Ayakashi were disintegrated to dust.

Thousands of miles away one of the three pods was knocked off course by a powerful gust of wind taking its precious cargo to its inevitable destiny.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Wahhhh! Finally I am able to write this down after years of it being on shelf at the back of my brain since 2003. Just to let you know the original idea is not like this, it is simpler than this. But with my current obsession right now namely, KHR, Code Geass, xxxHolic, and other anime I have recently found myself hooked with, I can't seem to help myself. Hehe I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of this story. BTW this is not a crossover seeing that all the characters are all based on Gundam Wing. You could say this is a fusion of some sorts. Hehe ^_^V

Ok time for the notes.

1. Odin – based on the orginal GW character, Odin Lowe – biological father of Heero Yuy. Here in my story he is also the biological father of Heero and is also the step-father of both Relena and Milliardo (aka Zechs). He is the ruler of Cielo and Guardian of the Sky.

2. Aoi - based on the orginal GW character, Aoi Clark – biological mother of Heero Yuy married to Seis Clark. In my story she is the biological mother of Milliardo, Relena, and Heero. She is the widow of Fulmine's former ruler and Guardian of the Mist, Marticus and is now married to Odin.

3. Saiai – another Japanese term for beloved.

4. Marticus – based on the orginal GW character, Marticus Peacecraft – biological father of Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft former ruler of Sanq Kingdom. In my story he is Aoi's former husband and lover but due to an attack by the Ayakashi that wiped of his kingdom he died leaving her and his children Milliardo and Relena.

5. Fulmine – Italian term for lightning based on KHR. Also the name of Marticus' country.

6. Pendragon – based on the capital of Holy Brittanian Empire in Code Geass. In my story it is the capital of Cielo

7. Ayakashi – as per wiki it is the Japanese word for a ghost appearing at sea during a shipwreck. In contemporary usage it is often roughly synonymous to yōkai, As for my story. It is a shadowy formless creature that terrorizes the people by possessing them. It feeds of the souls of the people much like the Dimentors in HP and renders it victims to become mindless zombies with no other thought pattern other death and destruction. It is created as a manifestation of all that is negative in both tangible and intangible world. I based this creature on xxxHolic's Ayakashi the spirits that plague Watanuki.

8. Trant – based on the original GW character, Trant Clark – is an OZ soldier who is the first non-Gundam pilot operator of Wing Zero. He is thought to be the step-uncle of Heero Yuy. In this story he is the Uncle of Milliardo, Relena and Heero. He is also the brother and personal knight of Lady Aoi.

9. Shirohakushu – lit. White Applause based on Byakuran's attack from KHR.

10. Shiroyubi – lit. White Finger also based on Byakuran's attack from KHR.

11. Cielo – Italian term for Sky based on KHR. Also the name Heero's Country.

12. Become the Heart of the Universe that influences, understands, accepts, and encompasses all – this is based on the KHR's description of any Sky Attribute user. Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist and Lightning, he influences, understands, and accepts all of them. Becomes the sky that captures and encompasses all. I just edited it to suit my story. Hehe.

13. Nebbia – Italian term for Mist based on KHR. I'll let you guess which character this country falls under.

14. Raijin – God of Lightning in the Shinto religion.

15. Be the lightning rod that draws everything to yourself and ward all damage away from your family – again another KHR reference to the Lightning Attribute user that I edited to fit the story. Draws the damage to themself and away from the rest of the family, serving as a lightning rod.

16. Angelina – based again on an original GW Character, though I would not elaborate further on to this so I would not spoil anything.

17. Warwick Palace – based again in Code Geass. In my story it is the capital of Nebbia Country.

18. Oath Flame – based on KHR.

19. Ruggito de Cieli – lit. Roar of the Sky based again in KHR.

OMG! This is like the longest notes I have written so far. Anyway, I hope this notes help you in understanding the story.


End file.
